1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for cleaning a room or space such as methods to reduce the allergen exposure within the space or room.
2. Description of Related Art
Within the air purification industry, and in particular within the commercial air purification market, it can be difficult to insure that a space, such as a house, apartment, hotel room, motel room or similar enclosure is properly treated to provide an environment that is both clean and substantially free of allergens. This begins with the fact that many cleaning methods leave behind additional allergens and many allergen treatment processes to don sufficiently clean the space.
A need exists, therefore, for a process having the necessary steps to result in a clean and substantially allergen free environment in a space such as a house, apartment, hotel room, motel room or similar enclosures.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference to the maximum extent allowable by law. To the extent a reference may not be fully incorporated herein, it is incorporated by reference for background purposes and indicative of the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art.